Moves : Putus?
by pelipurindu
Summary: Jengah? Yoongi sudah tentu merasakannya. Lelah? Yoongi sudah tentu telak menjadi kebiasaannya. Tapi Jimin tak pernah jengah dan lelah untuk mengatakan hal yang sama. Hal yang membuat Yoongi jengah dan lelah. Sampai akhirnya ia berani berkata putus. Minyoon. Minga. Minsyu. Mature. M. i've been warned you. This is mature content. Jangan baca kalo akhirnya report.


"Ulangi."

Jimin yang tadinya bersender di sofa menegakkan badannya seketika. Sedangkan si manisnya berdiri dengan gaya angkuh didepannya, bersedekap tangan dengan raut yang menggelap—walau dikurangi nilai minus karena mata berkaca.

"Ayo putus." Yoongi mengulanginya dengan tegas, getaran bibirnya ia tahan agar tak mengganggu bicaranya, "Ayo putus, Jimin."

Yoongi mengulanginya kembali karena Jimin hanya memberikan tanggapan mendengus lalu membuang mukanya kesegala arah,"Kenapa lagi?" Jimin bertanya, ia berdiri lalu menghampiri Yoongi yang masih bergeming.

Jimin mendekat lalu membelai pipi kiri Yoongi begitu berhadapan, menuju ke bawah mengusap lengan kecil si Min, lalu turun lagi untuk menggenggam tangannya,"Jelaskan."

Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya Jiminie," Ia melepas paksa genggaman membuat Jimin menggeram sesaat—karena keadaan Jimin memang tak baik baik saja sebelumnya, ditambah Yoongi yang tanpa alasan meminta putus begini, "Kau yang kenapa Jim, kau ini kenapa?"

Jimin menggeleng kecil, "Aku tak paham maksudmu, Yoon."

Yoongi menitikkan satu air mata, dan dengan cepat ia hapus dengan punggung tangan, "Kau ... kenapa?" Yoongi menunduk, kali ini air matanya menitik lebih banyak.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan astaga!" Jimin meraung, ia meremas rambutnya kasar lalu mengusap air muka tak sabar, "Jelaskan Yoon, buat aku mengerti."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak lalu ia menatap Jimin yang mengusap pelipisnya kali ini, "Kau Jim. Kau selalu egois." Ia terdiam lagi, Jimin juga turut diam membiarkan Yoongi melanjutkan kata, "Kau selalu egois dengan setiap saat berkata bahwa kau tak berguna, kau selalu menangis sehabis stage, kau menangisi dirimu."

Jimin terdiam, itu memang benar adanya. Tapi ia masih belum cukup paham.

"Kau selalu menangis juga di hadapanku. Kau menangis, lalu berteriak kepadaku. Aku tau kau dalam keadaan tak baik seperti tadi, aku tau kau hanya menginginkan yang terbaik. Dan kau, sudah melakukannya lebih baik dari siapapun, tapi kau selalu menyangkalnya." Yoongi menepis tangan Jimin yang maju ingin mengusap air matanya, "Biarkan aku habiskan kata kataku Jim."

Jimin melihat tangannya yang ditepis dengan tersenyum miris, ia bahkan tak berani menatap Yoongi.

"Aku tau kau butuh dorongan. Maka dari itu juga aku selalu berada di sisimu, walau itu hanya dalam backstage dan belakang kamera." Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya, "Tapi kau selalu membentakku dan memarahiku. Kau berkata aku beruntung karena aku bukanlah dirimu, kau berkata aku lebih baik dibanding dirimu. Aku benci Jim, aku benci dengan sifatmu itu."

"Yoon, aku—"

"Diam," Yoongi memotong perkataan Jimin, ia menunduk terisak, "Diam, dan pergi." Ia mengangkat kepalanya berat, menatap Jimin yang juga berkaca kaca,"Jika kau egois maka biarkan aku juga melakukannya."

.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri didepan kamar Yoongi. Sekarang sudah terhitung dua hari dari permintaan putus Yoongi. Jimin juga tak langsung mengambil tindakan setelahnya. Ia memilih menuruti kata Yoongi untuk keluar saat itu, lalu memikirkan kata kata Yoongi.

Semuanya, memang benar.

Jimin memang selalu mengeluh saat setelah stage. Jimin selalu menangisi stage yang selalu ia anggap hancur padahal tidak seperti itu. Jimin selalu menangisi suaranya yang secara tiba tiba crack dan berkata ia menghancurkan konser, walau bahkan suaranya beralun dengan normal.

Jimin hanya terlampau takut.

Mungkin grup nya sekarang ini berada di atas, mungkin memang ia memiliki para fans yang melindungi mereka apa adanya. Tapi karena itu pula takutnya semakin menjadi jadi, karena yang membenci mereka juga semakin banyak dari yang dikira. Ia hanya takut merusak lalu kerusakan yang disebabkan olehnya dijadikan bahan untuk menyerang, ia hanya takut hal itu.

Ia mendesah berat, tangannya mengambang di udara bersiap mengetuk. Tapi ketukan dibatalkan dan berbalik menuju kamarnya sendiri.

Pukul sebelas malam KST, Yoongi baru pulang dari studionya. Proses perekaman untuk album baru sudah dimulai sejak seminggu lalu, dan lagu lagu tambahan lain masih beberapa yang belum rampung digarap, memang si hanya sekedar seperti finishing, tapi tetap saja waktu yang diperlukan sama lamanya.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamar nya dan Seokjin, membuka perlahan takut membangunkan Jin. Pintu terbuka, ia melewati lemari yang menjadi penghalang pintu dan kasurnya secara langsung, dan menemukan kasur sebelah kiri dengan Jin yang tertidur, dengan selimut menutupi sampai setengah kepala.

Ia menaruh tasnya di atas kasur, duduk di sisi lalu berebah dengan tangan terlentang. Dan fikirannya menuju kepada suatu hal yang sedang di fikirannya akhir akhir ini bahkan saat ia merombak lagu tadi.

Jimin, dia sekarang bagaimana?

"Baru pulang?"

"Astaga!" Yoongi berjingkat membuat kasur sedikit memantul, kedua tangan yang terlentang beralih cepat ke dada yang berdegup kencang, "Jimin? Aish. Jimin?!" nada bertanya lalu membentak setelahnya.

Jimin terkekeh lalu ia duduk di sebelah Yoongi yang juga duduk tegap kali ini, "Kapan kau masuk?" Yoongi merapikan rambutnya yang berkeliaran sana sini menutupi mata.

"Hm, dua jam lalu?" Jimin menggamit tangan Yoongi, menurunkannya lalu menggantikan tangannya yang bekerja merapikan rambut Yoongi.

"Ha?"

Jimin tertawa lagi saat Yoongi sedikit melongo, "Aku yang tadi tidur disitu, kau tau?" Jimin menunjuk kasur Jin.

"Heh?" Yoongi berkedip kedip, "Lalu Jin hyung?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Entah?" Ia tersenyum manis—amat manis, tangannya yang mengusap rambut turun mengusap pipi, "Dua hari tak melihat secara dekat, kenapa semakin manis?"

Yoongi menunduk, ia mengambil tangan Jimin lalu menggenggamnya, "Jimin, maaf." Yoongi menatap Jimin karena Jimin menarik tengkuknya, "Maaf."

Jimin diam. Dia sebenarnya hampir menyembur tawa dan berteriak 'Sial' karena demi apapun Yoongi yang berkaca kaca, dengan rambut messy yang walau sudah diperbaiki Jimin sedikit, ditambah pipinya yang bersemu menggembung ingin menangis. Lucu astaga, tak salah memang jika Jimin menyebutnya Kitten.

"Harusnya aku yang minta maaf, bukan?" Yoongi menggeleng seketika, ia tak mau Jimin marah lagi dan menjauh darinya. Dua hari saja membuatnya gila karena tak ada sentuhan di pipi setiap bertemu, tak ada ucapan selamat pagi saat matahari muncul, dan tak ada kecupan selamat malam saat ia kembali dari studio. Dia menggila.

"Tidak, aku yang salah, aku yang harusnya mengerti. Kau marah juga hanya karena kau sedang down dan takut. Aku harusnya mengerti." Air mata tak dapat ditahan, mengalir membuat Jimin yang melihatnya ikut merasakan satu hal ;

Yoonginya, benar benar menyayanginya.

Jimin mengusap dahi Yoongi, mengelap keringat, lalu mengelap air matanya, "Aku juga salah, harusnya aku tak marah marah kepadamu." Jimin mengecup mata kanan Yoongi yang masih berair, "Dan harusnya aku tak membandingkan diriku yang nyatanya sudah hebat dengan dirimu." Lalu ia mengecup mata kiri Yoongi.

Yoongi yang menangis seketika mendecih, "Itu tau." Ia mengambil tangan Jimin lalu kembali menggenggamnya, "Kau memang lebih hebat dariku, lebih hebat dari siapapun, jadi berhenti membandingkan dirimu."

Yoongi mengecup hidung Jimin, kedua tangan nya yang sedikit kasar membelai kedua pipi Jimin, membuat mereka saling membelai wajah masing masing.

"Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi." Yoongi menggamit tangan Jimin ,lalu berusaha melepaskannya.

"Mandi?" tangan masih menyender si pipi, tak mau dilepas, tapi senyuman manis berubah menjadi seringai. "Ayo." Ia lalu melepas tangannya, membuat Yoongi bernafas lega sesaat lalu memekik saat Jimin menyelipkan kedua tangan di ketiak, lalu melingkarkan tangannya dan mendorongnya naik.

"Jim!" Jimin menanggapi dengan terkekeh, "Lepas—" eratan semakin erat, tangan Jimin merangsak turun meraih paha Yoongi, menaikkannya ke pinggang, lalu dengan cepat beralih ke bokong untuk menariknya ke atas, Jimin menggendong Yoongi. Persis seperti koala.

"Jimin!" sedangkan Yoongi hanya menjerit berulang, dan merapal astaga astaga saat proses menggendongnya, "Itu menakutkan."

Yoongi memang sering digendong Jimin, tapi bukan berarti untuk tiba tiba dan serampangan seperti tadi. Sial sial nanti Jimin tak kuat, limbung lalu jatuh kan juga rugi di Yoongi.

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih menggerutu, mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Yoongi yang berdegup cukup kencang, mungkin karena takut tadi. Menarik punggung untuk lebih dekat, dan membuat Yoongi diam seketika dan melingkarkan tangan di leher Jimin.

"J—jimin—" Jimin mendesiskan 'Sst' untuk Yoongi diam.

"Loh? Kok degupannya malah semakin kencang, padahal kau sudah diam." Kini giliran Yoongi yang mendesis kesal dengan muka memerah di pipi, memukul kepala belakang Jimin,ia telak malu.

Jimin menyengir tak bersalah setelah dipukul dan menarik kepalanya kembali, "Yuk mandi."

"Iya, turunkan aku."

Jimin menggeleng dengan mengguman, "Dengan aku."

Yoongi membuang nafas lelah, ia bukannya tak tau apa maksud Jimin, tapi ini bahkan sudah tengah malam.

"Besok saja ya?"

Jimin kembali menggeleng, "Ini sudah dua minggu, satu hari, kita tak melakukannya dan aku tak bisa menunggu jam kembali untuk menagihnya."

Belum juga Yoongi memprotes, ia sudah ditarik terlebih dahulu tengkuknya lalu dibawa kepada lumatan. Jimin membawa Yoongi di dekapan serambi melumat halus, membawa Yoongi ke kamar mandi.

Lidah dengan lidah, bibir digigit kecil lalu dilepas untuk sekedar dikecup. Yoongi memekik kecil kala punggungnya menemui dinding dingin dan keras kamar mandi karena Jimin sedikit mendorongnya untuk bersender.

Lidah Yoongi merangsak masuk berulang, lalu bergantian dengan Jimin yang masuk untuk mencicip candunya. Mereka sama sama candu akan rasanya.

Jimin melepas panggutan terlebih dahulu, ia melihat Yoongi yang terengah kecil karena memang mereka berciuman dengan lembut lalu merambatkan tangannya ke tangan Yoongi yang tertutup lengan baju. Mengusap lembut dari luar, dan sukses membuat Yoongi meremang.

"Jim—"

Jimin tersenyum, "Iya, baby?"

Yoongi diam, bahkan ia lupa akan menanyakan apa setelah Jimin menjawab panggilannya, yang ia tahu hanyalah menunduk dan kembali bersemu.

"A—ayo." Yoongi menarik baju lengan baju Jimin, karena Jimin tak melakukan apapun selain mengusap lengannya dan tengkuknya setelahnya.

"Tck. Kebiasaan. Selalu kau yang tidak sabaran." Jimin memberikan tatapan sebal karena kegiatan mengitari untuk menyentuh nyentuh kecil yang indah diganggu—iya, Yoongi adalah keindahan yang harus dikecap dan disentuh tangannya.

Yoongi merengut lucu, "Ya-sudah si, nanti saja." Ia tambah merengut lalu merenggangkan kakinya untuk turun. Tapi Jimin dengan cepat menariknya kembali dan tambah memepetnya di dinding.

"Bukan begitu juga,baby." Ia tertawa, terlebih saat melihat Yoongi yang melototinya sekarang ini. "Duh, jangan melotot, kau menakutkan." Ia menutup mata Yoongi cepat lalu membuka nya lagi, membuat Yoongi berkedip dan kembali dalam normalnya orang menatap.

"Mulai dari mana, hm?" Jimin menyelipkan tangan ke belakang punggung, mengusap sedikit susah karena terhimpit, "Cium lagi?"

Yoongi mengangguk, dan Jimin terkekeh melihatnya. Lalu membawa Yoongi lagi kedalam panggutan yang kali ini sangat jauh berbeda seperti yang tadi. Jauh lebih kasar, jauh lebih mengandalkan nafsu, jauh lebih menuntut.

Dan Yoongi hanya melenguh suka, lalu melenguh sebal saat bibir digigit kasar dan membuatnya perih. Tangan Jimin yang semula di punggung merambat dinding, menyalakan shower di atas mereka.

"Ah, sial! Jim!" Yoongi melepas panggutan seketika saat air mengguyur, "Bajuku belum dilepas juga!"

"Yasudah, lepas."

Yoongi menggeleng, "Lepaskan, susah."

Jimin mendecak saat Yoongi memajukan tangannya lalu membawanya di atas kepala, "Manja."

Ia menurunkan Yoongi pelan, lalu saat Yoongi sepenuhnya berdiri ia melepas kan baju Yoongi lalu beralih kebawah untuk melepas celana denim Yoongi. Sesudahnya, ia melepas celananya sendiri sekali sentak, dan menghimpit Yoongi kembali.

Yoongi memandang Jimin bingung, "Bajumu tidak dilepas?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak, lama." Lalu dengan cepat turun dari pandangan Yoongi, ia turun dan mengecup cepat tengah dada Yoongi, "Tadi aku disini mendengarkan detakan yang cepat, apa sekarang masih ada?"

Rambut Jimin dijambak seketika saat Jimin maju mendekat pada dadanya, "Jangan main main bodoh."

Jimin merengut, mengusap kepalanya. "Kita kan juga akan main."

Yoongi yang melihat Jimin masih mengusap belakang kepalanya, ikut mengusapnya, membuat Jimin tersenyum lucu mengejek.

"— _anh—fuck—"_

Lalu dengan tanpa aba,ia meremas milik Yoongi yang mengeras dan dingin walau air yang mengguyur mereka adalah air hangat.

"Yoon, aku mau mulutmu." Yoongi memgerang begitu bahunya didorong menurun dengan paksa,membuatnya berada tepat didepan selangkangan Jimin, "Buat aku senang dulu, lalu—ah—sial."

Yoongi melesakkan kejantanan Jimin saat Jimin berceloteh, " _Berisik—mmh—"_ dan menggumam tak jelas dengan menyedot nya, memasukkan dengan dalam, mengecupnya dengan memainkan testis Jimin.

"Yoonh—" Yoongi menggumam menanggapi, ia mengeluarkan milik Jimin, memijatnya dengan tangan dan bibirnya bekerja mengecupi pinggirnya.

Jimin dengan cepat menarik Yoongi, begitu perutnya melilit ingin keluar, "Sudah," ia mengecup bibir Yoongi yang memerah dan basah, "Menungging,"

Yoongi menungging begitu diperintah, menaruh kedua tangan di dinding sebagai pertahanan, dan hampir menjilatnya saat ia merasakan jilatan disekitar cincin anusnya.

' _ngh—'_

Jilatan dibatalkan, Yoongi lebih memilih mencakar dinding dan mendesah meneriakkan nama Jimin. Sedangkan Jimin masih menelesakkan lidahnya, dengan sesekali hanya menjilat, berputar di sekitar nya yang menyedot.

'jiminie—'

Lalu tamparan keras di bokong kanannya telak membuat Yoongi hampir menangis karena perih, "Apa baby?"

' _ani—maksudku—daddy—angh—dad—'_

Jimin memasukan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya, ia menggaruk pinggirnya lalu memutarnya, "Bagus." Dan lalu memasukkan dua jari lagi, membuatnya tiga dan bergerak bar bar dengan kasar.

Menggaruk.

Menggunting.

Mendorongnya.

Bahkan mengeluar masukkannya.

'daddy—keluarkanh—'

Dan Yoongi menangis tersiksa karena sungguh jari Jimin memang tak panjang, tapi jarinya selalu bisa membuatnya perih dan menyiksa begitu menyentuh titiknya, terlebih jari Jimin itu gemuk dan membuatnya penuh walau hanya dengan jari—tapi tetap saja, ia tersiksa karena tak suka. Bagaimanapun, milik Jiminlah yang paling luar biasa saat menggempurnya.

Tangan Yoongi merambat meraih tangan Jimin memohon untuk dikeluarkan, "Baiklah." Jimin benar benar mengeluarkannya dan membuat Yoongi melenguh, tapi kembali mendesau dan berteriak saat Jimin memasukkan miliknya dalam satu sentak.

' _angh—fuck-daddy—'_

Jimin menyeringai, "Iya, baby? Lho? Bukannya kau mau penis?" lalu Jimin menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat membuat Yoongi hampir merubuhkan badan, "Kau mau seperti ini kan? Ah—sial."

Yoongi mengangguk cepat, ia menyenggukan tangis dan menggigit bibir, terlampau nikmat untuk menangisi perih.

 _'lebih—kerash_ —'

Dan Jimin menyetujuinya, mendorong keras dan telak menemui titik pujaan. Mendorong, mengeluarkan , mendorong, mengeluarkan dalam tempo cepat.

 _"Selalu luar biasa—ah baby_ —"

Jimin menggeram, menaruh tangannya di pinggul Yoongi, merematnya kuat dengan kuku yang mengecap di kulit Yoongi yang bahkan Yoongi tak peduli.

 _'daddy—aku sampai_ —'

Semua nikmat tercapai, keduanya melenguh panjang pasca pelepasan. Lalu kembali meneruskan desah desau di bath up, bahkan saat mereka akan berpakaian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Oh. Jimin?" Jimin yang akan ke kamarnya tersebut kaget dan menengok ke kanannya, disana ada Jin, "Sedang apa? Cari Yoongi?"_

 _Jimin mengangguk, " Ya seperti itu," ia menggaruk tengkuknya. Member memang tau mereka sedang bertengkar—lagi—dua hari ini, karena mereka tak saling menempel satu sama lain jika di belakang kamera, bahkan Hoseok dan lainnya sempat mengejek mereka yang bertengkar._

 _"Dia di studio, kau bertengkar dua hari tak mungkin lupa kebiasaannya bukan."_

 _Jimin menegang, ah, ia melupakannya._

 _"Tidak," tapi kepala malah menggeleng dan mulut mengelak._

 _"Hm." Jin seperti berfikir, "Kalau begitu tunggu saja di kamar. Aku beri kalian waktu malam ini, asal kalian tak bertengkar lagi dan tak membuat Yoongi selalu marah setiap saat. Dia menyebalkan seperti itu, tunggu didalam dan oh iya, jangan lupa bersihkan jika kalian main ya," Jin menepuk bahu Jimin lalu pergi melenggang_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jimin daddy kink? why nut? :)))_

 _hm. aku bertanya ke diri sendiri. kapan buat fanfic my sama vk/kv yang sedikit waras/? wkwkwk_

 **bultaereunae**

 **ig : syaws_._._**


End file.
